Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment
by joy011
Summary: ... ou l'inverse c'est une question de point de vue... Huddy/Luddy


Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que Lucas et Lisa étaient ensemble. Lisa qui avait voulu fêter cette date, leur avait concocté une soirée en amoureux. Elle avait quitté l'hôpital plus tôt et avait fait garder Rachel pour la nuit.

L'ambiance était romantique. La lumière tamisée, le champagne au frais. De l'encens brûlait répandant une délicate odeur de vanille. Lisa s'appliquait à disperser harmonieusement des pétales de rose dans toute la chambre.

Cela lui avait pris 3 semaines pour tout organiser dans sa tête mais aussi pour trouver la tenue parfaite. Elle avait écumé des dizaines de magasins de lingerie et avait finalement déniché la perle rare. Elle portait un corset noir avec des rubans rouge croisé le long des côtes. C'était très classe et très sexy à la fois et ça mettait agréablement en valeur sa généreuse poitrine. Elle l'avait recouvert d'un gilet en voile noir pour conserver le plaisir de l'effeuillage. Elle avait choisi un shorty pour compléter son ensemble car Lucas n'aimait pas trop les strings. Il trouvait ça vulgaire, pas digne d'elle et de sa classe naturelle.

Elle entendit Lucas pénétrait dans le séjour. Elle mit donc en route la chaîne hi-fi en s'installant sur le lit. Sur le son de doux airs de jazz, elle reconnue la progression de son compagnon jusqu'à elle. Alors que la poignée de la porte se mit à tourner, son appréhension était à son maximum, elle voulait tant qu'il aime sa surprise. La porte s'ouvrit et qu'elle fut sa surprise quand elle constata que ce n'était pas Lucas qui se tenait devant elle les yeux écarquillés.

- House qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Merci seigneur d'avoir réalisé un de mes fantasmes. J'ai une belle source d'inspiration pour les prochaines semaines.

Cuddy qui prit enfin conscience que sa tenue était très inapproprié devant son employé, rabattit la couette sur elle. Employé qui s'était délesté de sa canne voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas reconnu sa démarche.

- House vous me répondez ou vous contentez d'inonder ma chambre de bave?

- J'avais besoin de votre signature pour la biopsie de mon patient mais vous étiez injoignable alors je suis venu directement ici.

- Et ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de sonner?

- Vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone donc vous n'auriez pas bougé vos fesses pour venir m'ouvrir. Et puis comme dissez mon père : "Si la solution ne vient pas à toi, va à la solution"

- Et je suis la solution ?

- Pour mon patient oui, enfin pas vous, votre signature mais bon elle n'allait pas venir toute seule.

- ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain? Vous étiez obligé de venir gâcher... ça encore une fois.

- Non. Mon patient va mourir mais bon si vous vous en foutez... Et j'interromps quoi ? Une orgie? Si c'est le cas je reste vous savez ce qu'on dit: « Plus on est de fou, plus on jouit"

- House !

- Non mais je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être plus important que la vie de mon patient... une partie de jambes en l'air ? C'est vrai que vous concernant c'est exceptionnel mais bon pas le peine de faire autant de préparatif. Vous, moi, un lit ou même un canapé, bureau,... Et hop c'est parti.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Lucas rentra de sa journée de travail impatient de retrouver sa belle. Il suivit les notes de musique et atteignit la chambre à une vitesse record. A la vue de House et Lisa assis sur le même lit et dans cette ambiance, il lâcha le bouquet de rose rouge qu'il tenait jusqu'à présent.

- Lisa tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ici dit-il sur un ton très énervé.

- Alors tu vas baisser d'un ton car ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Vraiment, elles disent toutes ça... répliqua-t-il sur un ton blasé.

Dans son métier, il avait tellement traité les cas d'adultères qu'il ne parvenait même plus à envisager autre chose.

- C'est vrai vous devez croire que je suis là pour des raisons professionnelles mais pas du tout, on allait s'envoyer en l'air comme des bêtes si vous nous aviez pas interrompus.

House avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, c'était vraiment une occasion pour que ces deux là se séparent enfin.

- House taisez-vous. Lucas ne l'écoute pas tu sais qu'il raconte toujours des conneries.

- Outch, je suis blessé. Moi qui croyais que tout ce que je disais était l'évangile pour toi Lisa chérie répliqua ironiquement House.

Il avait insisté sur le "chérie" pour faire enrager Lucas ce qui semblait fonctionner à merveille.

- Bon assez ! Pourquoi il est là ?

- Il avait besoin de mon autorisation pour la biopsie de son patient

- Il ne pouvait pas faire ça par téléphone

- Il est coupé répondit house en devançant la doyenne qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Tout ça n'explique pas ce qu'il fait dans notre chambre...

- Il est rentré en utilisant la clé de secours je pensais que c'était toi...

- C'est donc une entrée par effraction j'appelle la police.

- Hein!!! s'exclamèrent-ils en coeur

- Lucas laisse tomber. House va gentiment partir sans faire d'histoire et nous on va profiter de notre soirée. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

- Pouah c'est à gerber ce trop plein de guimauve

- House dégagez tout de suite sinon c'est moi qui vous mets à la porte

- On se calme, je suis infirme je vous rappelle, je ne peux pas aller plus vite.

Il quitta la demeure de la doyenne bien décider à leurs gâcher leur soirée en amoureux.

- Je sais très bien que tu ne me tromperais pas, surtout pas avec lui. Maintenant profitons de notre soirée.

Il l'allongea sur le lit en l'embrassant amoureusement. Il lui enleva le petit gilet qu'elle portait en déviant ses baisers dans son cou et sur le haut de sa poitrine. Elle se releva un peu en lui enlevant son T-shirt et croisa les yeux moqueurs de son employé à travers la vitre.

- Lucas arrête

- Mhh tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais lui demanda-t-il en continuant ses baisers.

- Si mais c'est House qui...

- Ma puce arrête de penser à lui et profite du moment c'est pas souvent qu'on se retrouve à deux au calme.

- Je n'aime pas faire ça en public répliqua-t-elle froide

- Quoi ? ! Il arrêta tous mouvements et se retourna pourtant il ne croisa que du vide.

- Lisa tu es sure que...

- Ben vas y prends-moi pour une folle. Il était là je te dis vas voir dit-elle en le poussant hors du lit.

Lucas s'avanca jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il observa les alentours mais aucune trace d'House.

- Il a du partir, on peut reprendre lui dit-il en s'approchant avec un sourire coquin et les yeux plein de désir.

- J'attends plus que toi répondit Lisa,, le désir brûlant dans ses jolis yeux bleus.

Lucas s'appliquait à donner du plaisir à Lisa mais celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir son compagnon en tête. Heureusement pour lui, il ne remarquait pas qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Un seul homme les occupées et ce n'était définitivement pas celui qui lui faisait l'amour. House... Pourquoi il s'était-il montré aujourd'hui. Elle qui doutait déjà fortement de sa relation avec Lucas, il lui avait suffit de quelques phrases typiquement housiennes pour raviver ses doutes.

Plus que ses mots, son regard l'avait troublé. Bien sur, comme à son habitude, il était appréciateur mais pas seulement. Depuis des années, dès qu'il posait son regard sur elle, elle se sentait bien, belle et respectée en tant que femme. Pour un spectateur extérieur à leurs joutes verbales, les pics qu'il lui lançait sur son physique paraissaient très déplacés voir irrespectueuses. Mais ce regard, elle savait qu'il ne trahissait qu'un désir sous-jacent depuis des années. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il la respectait trop pour l'obliger à faire quoique se soit malgré son regard qui savait être très persuasif. C'était un jeu qu'ils entretenaient depuis des années, ne sachant toujours pas lequel des deux craquerait le premier.

Lisa repensa à cette fameuse nuit qu'il avait partagée. Il avait été l'amant le plus fabuleux de toute sa vie. Un parfait mélange de douceur et de fermeté, de passion et de tendresse. Il avait été à l'affût de la moindre de ses réactions jusqu'au plus infime tressaillement. Il avait tout simplement pris son temps, la faisant se sentir unique et aimée. Cette nuit elle ne l'oubliera jamais car elle avait était exceptionnelle, tout comme l'homme avec qui elle l'avait partagée.

Justement en parlant de lui, il refit son apparition au carreau de sa chambre. Il voulait faire parti de la fête ou quoi? Elle se concentra sur ses yeux qui la fixaient. Elle qui le connaissait si bien pouvait facilement découvrir les émotions qu'il s'évertuait à cacher. Elle y descella de l'envie bien sûr, elle était la seule gourmandise à laquelle il ne savait résister, mais aussi de la tristesse ainsi qu'un brin de colère.

Colère car cet homme qui était sans le moindre scrupule, qui mentait, violait l'intimité des gens pour gagner sa vie, avait ravi le coeur de sa belle. Ca lui arrivait de devoir recourir à ces méthodes mais son intention était louable, il sauvait des vies, il n'agissait pas comme ça pour se remplir les poches.

Tristesse car il venait de réaliser que cette femme qu'il désirait depuis tant d'années resterait inaccessible à jamais. Qu'elle était parvenue à trouver son équilibre et son bonheur sans lui. Ce regard la troubla énormément mais il fut bien vite remplacé par un autre. Ce n'était que dans de très rare moment éphémère que les yeux de Gregory House s'exprimaient pour lui.

La nouvelle oeillade n'était remplie que de désir. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il s'imaginait plus qu'aisément à la place de Lucas. Elle était plus que consciente qu'elle était son fantasme préféré et si elle devait être honnête au moins avec elle-même, c'était réciproque.

Alors que Lucas lui mordillait l'oreille des bribes de souvenirs de leur nuit lui revenait. Ses souvenirs se mélangeant aux sensations actuelles l'amenèrent aux portes du plaisir dans un concerto de gémissements. La tension s'évacua de son corps et elle laissa un murmure s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'elle était encore dans les limbes du plaisir.

- Greg ...


End file.
